1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermophotovoltaic power generating apparatus (TPV system) for generating electric power through thermophotovoltaic energy conversion of infrared light (infrared ray, or heat ray) radiated from a heat source using a photoelectric conversion element (photoelectric conversion cell).
2. Description of Related Art
The thermophotovoltaic power generating apparatus causes an emitter to radiate infrared light of a constant wavelength by heating the emitter, and causes the infrared light to strike a photoelectric conversion element so that the infrared light is converted into electric power. The thermophotovoltaic power generating apparatus, having no movable portion, can be noiseless and vibration free.
Thermophotovoltaic power generation is clean and quiet. Combustion heat, solar heat, nuclear energy, etc. can be used to heat the emitter of a thermophotovoltaic power generating apparatus. Typically the emitter is heated by combustion of a fuel gas, for example, butane.
For example, a conventional thermophotovoltaic power generating apparatus includes an emitter formed from a porous solid material, an emitter heating device designed to allow combustion gas to pass through the emitter, and a photoelectric conversion element that converts energy radiated from the emitter into electric energy.
Such a thermophotovoltaic power generating apparatus, made up of a combustor, radiator and a photoelectric conversion element, is presently entering a stage of practical use. However, no optimal arrangement of those components has yet been determined.